1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for readily and securely mounting expansion cards in a computer enclosure.
2. Related Art
Many computer systems comprise not only a motherboard, but also one or more expansion cards that provide specialized functions. Such expansion cards each typically comprise a rectangular printed circuit board (PCB), and a metallic slot cover attached at an end edge of the PCB. The slot cover has an outwardly bent end portion. When an expansion card is installed in a computer enclosure, the end portion abuts a support plate formed at a rear panel of the enclosure. A cutout defined in the end portion coincides with a hole defined in the support plate. A screw or a bolt is extended through the cutout and engaged in the hole. The slot cover is thus secured to the support plate.
When installing or removing several expansion cards, using fasteners such as screws or bolts is laborious and time-consuming. In addition, a tool such as a screwdriver or a wrench is usually required. It is desired to eliminate said fasteners, by instead providing other retaining means to hold the expansion cards in place.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for easy and quick installation and removal of expansion cards to and from equipment such as a computer enclosure.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, an expansion card mounting apparatus in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a rear panel, a retaining bracket and a fastening member. The rear panel defines an opening in one side portion thereof. A support plate extends rearwardly from the rear panel adjacent the opening, to support end portions of slot covers of expansion cards. A pair of latch slots is defined in the rear panel near the opening. The retaining bracket comprises a main body having a pair of latches slidably engaging in the latch slots of the rear panel, and a pressing body extending perpendicularly from one edge of the main body. A through opening and a plurality of positioning holes are defined in the main body. A plurality of cutouts is defined in the pressing body. The fastening member comprises a plurality of positioning pins engaging in the positioning holes respectively, a plurality of pressing clips extending through the cutouts to abut the end portions of the slot covers, and an operation lever extending through the through opening of the retaining bracket to resiliently engage with the rear panel at the opening. Thus the end portions of the slot covers are securely sandwiched between the pressing body and the support plate.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: